How To Safe A Life
by AuctrixMundi
Summary: Elrond gilt als der größte Heiler. Doch manchmal, ganz selten nur, gibt es Momente, in denen nicht einmal er mehr helfen kann. [How To Safe A Life - The Fray]


Imladris war das letzte gastliche Haus, dies war weithin bekannt. Schon seit vielen Generationen war jeder hier willkommen, allen voran Isildurs Erben, die Dúnedain des Nordens. Dies war ein Ort der Weisheit, der Erinnerungen und des Erholens und Rastens von langen Wanderungen durch die raue Wildnis.

Elrond war der Herr dieser Hallen, ein Meister des alten Wissens und der Heilkünste. Weit über die Grenzen seiner eigenen Ländereien hinaus war er für seine Weisheit und Güte bekannt und vor allem auch für seine Hilfsbereitschaft. Die Türen seines Hauses standen jedem offen, der der Ruhe und des Friedens an diesem Ort bedurfte.

Natürlich half er Glordauriel und ihrem Sohn Arnén. Am Morgen waren die beiden Dúnedain völlig überraschend in seinem Haus angekommen, so früh, dass Ceomon ihn hatte wecken müssen, da er noch geschlafen hatte. Noch ganz schlaftrunken hatte er sich in aller Eile angezogen und sich um seine Überraschungsgäste gekümmert, denn Ceomon hatte deutlich gemacht, dass dies ein Notfall war und der Junge seiner Fähigkeiten als Heiler bedurfte, ansonsten würde er wohl sterben.

Arnén war an einer schweren Form der Grippe erkrankt, Glordauriel hatte deutlich gemacht, dass sie bereits in ihrer heimatlichen Siedlung alles versucht hatte, um ihrem Jungen zu helfen. Elrond war nun ihre letzte Hoffnung. Sie war verzweifelt und er sah es ihr an. Wohler fühlte er sich deswegen keineswegs, ganz im Gegenteil. Aber dennoch tat er natürlich, was er konnte.

Es war schwer, schon den ganzen Tag rang er um das Leben des kleinen Jungen; kaum zehn Sommer hatte er gesehen, und seine Lebensgeister waren noch nie allzu stark gewesen, erzählte Glordauriel. Nichts, das Elrond allzu große Hoffnungen machte, doch ein Wunder vollbringen zu können.

Denn irgendwann im Laufe des Nachmittags wurde ihm immer klarer, dass er alles versucht hatte, was in seiner Macht stand, und nichts davon half, dass es schon zu spät gewesen war, bevor man den Junge zu ihm gebracht hatte. Man sagte ihm nach, dass er der fähigste Heiler seiner Zeit war, aber selbst ihm waren hier die Hände gebunden. Gemeinsam mit der Hilfe seiner Söhne und der Unterstützung seiner Gemahlin rang er mit aller Macht um das Leben Arnéns, doch er entglitt ihm immer mehr. Irgendwann einmal schickte er Glordauriel von seiner Seite, da er sah, dass die Untätigkeit, zu der sie verdammt war, ihr sehr zu schaffen machte. Er sagte ihr, sie solle einige Kräuter in seinem Garten ernten und sie abwaschen, auch wenn er nur wollte, dass sie nicht länger den Todeskampf ihres Jungen mit ansehen musste.

Es fiel ihm schwer, sich damit abzufinden, doch der Junge war jenseits selbst seiner Kunstfertigkeit. Es war vielleicht schon bereits zu spät gewesen, als Glordauriel mit ihrem Sohn hierher aufgebrochen war. Umso erstaunlicher fand es Elrond daher, dass Arnén bis zu diesem Tag überlebt hatte. Er schien eine Kämpfernatur zu sein, das hatte er heute gesehen, doch es war anscheinend nicht genug gewesen.

Celebrían hatte ihm das schon seit einiger Zeit sanft klar zu machen versucht, auch wenn er sich noch lange gegen diese Erkenntnis verweigerte. Es gab so wenig, so gut wie nichts, dem er nicht bei kommen konnte! Wenn er Arnén nicht half, dann konnte es keiner, und das konnte er sich nicht eingestehen. Er wollte es nicht einmal. Aber er musste. Gab es denn nicht einmal die geringste Hoffnung auf Besserung? Vielleicht gab es diese, und er wollte sie so gern sehen können. Aber er konnte es nicht.

Diese Erkenntnis legte sich wie ein bleiernes Gewicht auf ihn, eine tiefgreifende Mattigkeit, die ihn wie betäubt neben dem Krankenlager niedersinken lies. Selbst Elladan und Elrohir schienen erstaunt zu sein, dass ihr Vater den Kampf aufgab.

„Wir können nichts mehr tun", sagte er leise. „Er atmet kaum noch, sein Herz schlägt immer schwächer. Wir haben alles versucht, was dafür nötig wäre, aber nichts scheint zu helfen. Es wird immer nur schlechter." Diese Worte fühlten sich so _falsch_ an. Aber sie waren die einzigen, die hier gesprochen werden konnten. Er hatte jede Medizin versucht, die er hier hätte anwenden können, so stark, wie er es wagen konnte ohne den Jungen unnötig zu gefährden. Nichts hatte auch nur im Ansatz eine Wirkung gezeigt.

„Ich werde der Mutter die Nachricht überbringen", erbot sich Celebrían. Auch sie war betroffen von der Tragödie, die sich an diesem Tag hier abgespielt hatte, besonders da sie selbst Mutter dreier Kinder war und Glordauriels Schmerz daher durchaus sehr gut nachvollziehen konnte.

Elrond nickte leicht. „Das wäre ne tt…" Zögernd wandte er sich der kleinen Gestalt zu, die nahezu völlig in den Decken und Kissen unterging, und setzte sich an das Bett. Er hasste es zu versagen, aber hier hatte er es getan. Das Schicksal war zu mächtig gewesen, als dass er den Jungen dem Tod hatte entreißen können. Schon jetzt war Arnéns Atem kaum noch zu vernehmen, bald würde sein schwaches Herz still stehen.

Arnén war eine Kämpfernatur gewesen, eine kleine, flackernde Flamme inmitten der Weiten der Welt. Er hatte sich tapfer gegen alle Widrigkeiten geschlagen, doch seine Flamme war zu schwach und klein gewesen, als dass sie lange hätte bestehen können.

Langsam stand Elrond auf und nahm Arnén das feuchte Tuch von der Stirn, das er gegen das Fieber eingesetzt hatte, auch wenn es herzlich wenig geholfen hatte. Dann bedeutete er seinen Söhnen zu gehen und folgte ihnen aus dem Krankenzimmer. Glordauriel wollte nun sicher die letzten Momente im Leben ihres Sohnes allein mit diesem verbringen.

Der Klageschrei der Mutter hallte markerschütternd durch Imladris.


End file.
